


第二十九章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第二十九章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

结束公演，两人以访友为名告别了经纪人，登上飞机前往位于美国东海岸的弗吉尼亚州。

 

不同于洛杉矶纸醉金迷的繁华，安静的小镇更多了些温馨自然。

李赫宰带着东海在一处红砖黑顶的房子前站定。

屋外的院子围了圈半人高的白色栅栏，面积不大的草坪修剪得干净整齐，错落的小石子铺往大门，门边还立着一个小小的蓝色信箱。

所有一切都透露着精致的可爱。

 

李赫宰牵着东海的手上前敲门，屋子里很快有了回应。玻璃上的帘子被掀开，一个俏丽的女孩出现在门后。

女孩似是有些紧张，颤抖着声音问：“你们找谁？”

两人摘下口罩，眼前的女孩突然瞪大眼睛，“啪”地一下摔了门帘。

东海疑惑地皱着眉，刚想转头询问李赫宰，耳边蓦地传来女孩的尖叫。

两人都被吓了一跳，东海对着李赫宰挑了挑眉毛，李赫宰同样疑惑地摇头耸了耸肩。

没等他们再敲门，女孩直接打开了门，声音更加颤抖：“是，是银赫oppa和东海oppa吗？”

 

这下两人明白了，原来这个可爱的小女巫还是自己的粉丝。

李赫宰放下一丝戒备，对着女孩笑了笑，温柔地说：“是我们。”

女孩激动地有些语无伦次，慌乱地邀请两个人进屋。

李赫宰却是没有动作。

在女孩不解的目光中，他摘下了左眼的美瞳片，露出诡异妖冶的红色瞳孔。

 

女孩震惊地张大嘴，讶异得说不出一句完整的话。她扶着门框的手渐渐收紧，半晌才喃喃说道：“竟然......你竟然......”

李赫宰重新戴好美瞳，温声说：“我想金先生（Mr. Kim）和你联系过了？”

女孩平复了情绪，询问道：“金？是希澈oppa吗？”

李赫宰点点头。

女孩叹了口气，“我就说声音怎么这么熟悉。”她更仔细的上上下下打量着东海，目光中似乎带着审视。

东海被她盯得浑身不自在，不自觉地往李赫宰身后缩了缩。

 

女孩看到他的动作似乎更肯定了什么，她转头看向李赫宰，语气有些生硬地说：“我能和东海oppa单独说几句话吗？”

李赫宰没有回答，回头看向东海。

东海虽然有些疑惑，但也点头同意。李赫宰拉过他的手，手指捏了捏他的掌心，轻声说：“我就在附近。”

他走去街角。是一个可以看见两人的动作，又不会十分清楚听见他们声音的距离。

 

“东海oppa，”女孩低声开口，“你们是恋人吗？”

东海微皱了眉，没有直接回答，反问道：“这和我们今天来的目的有关系吗？”

女孩虽然看出了他的不悦，但还是坚持说着：“我没有别的意思。你应该知道我是女巫。女巫和吸血鬼的渊源可以往前追溯上千年，我们远比人类要更加了解吸血鬼。吸血鬼狡诈又善变，为了满足自己的欲望，他们经常会凭借出众的外表迷惑人类，引诱他们坠入甜蜜又致命的圈套。我只是想问你，你确定你是自愿要成为吸血鬼吗？你知道这个选择之后的结果吗？”

 

东海仔细听着女孩的话。她的语速很慢，尽力让他听懂每句话的意思。

等她说完东海对她露出一个感谢的笑容，又回头看了看远处的李赫宰。

李赫宰收到他的目光，笑着对他挥了挥手。

东海挥手示意，回过身来轻声开口，语气里满是安心与眷恋：“谢谢你。你说的我都考虑过了，但是我相信他。我与他认识了十八年，这十八年里但凡他有一丝想要害我的想法，我早就不存在于这个世界了。而且，虽然有些不好意思，不过其实是我追的他。在我告白之前，他应该也是喜欢我的。只是他从没让我知道，也没有引诱我做出什么决定。他是一个专一又执拗的人，如果我不主动告白，我想这辈子，直到我像普通人一样活过一辈子，他都不会让我知道他爱我。我想成为吸血鬼，只是因为我不愿在我死后，他将永恒的被思念折磨。因为如果换做是我，眼睁睁看着他一步步走向死亡，而自己将被永远留在时间的缝隙中，活着的每一天都将成为一种折磨，抱着对他的想念甚至舍不得死去，永远不得解脱。我相信他会永远爱我，就像我相信我会永远爱他。所以只要想到他将要承受这种痛苦，我就会心痛得无法呼吸。我爱他，我想陪着他，我愿意和他永远在一起，不管之后等待我的是天堂还是地狱，是微雨繁花还是狂风荆棘，只要和他在一起，我都有勇气走下去。”

 

女孩耐心地听着他不太熟练的英语，语言的隔阂并不妨碍东海诉说他的满腔爱意。

她终是没再反驳，释然地对东海点点头，真诚地说：“Please accept my best wishes for your continued happiness and well being of new life.”

东海笑容明朗，发自内心地感谢道：“I will.Thank you.”

 

重新叫回了李赫宰，女孩的态度放软了许多，“东海oppa还是人类，所以首饰也不着急做。过程你应该清楚，我也就不多说了。我这边什么时候都可以。”

李赫宰点头致谢，带着东海回到租住的房子。

 

因为小镇不大，平时也少有游客，所以并没有酒店，只有几间汽车旅馆。只是李赫宰怎么舍得让东海在简陋的环境下完成人生中最重要的转折点。他本想买栋房子，被东海好说歹说拦了下来。

“买房子各种手续需要的时间太久，而且我不在乎这些，只要和你在一起就好。有你的地方就是最舒服的地方。”

李赫宰终是无法对东海说不，只能勉强妥协地租下一间别墅。

 

李赫宰洗了澡，一边擦着头发一边走向东海。

东海立在窗边，夕阳透过巨大的落地窗，给他镀上一圈橙红色的光晕。

他走过去从后背抱住他，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，说话间微凉的气息打在东海的耳垂。“下午和小女巫说什么了？”

东海抬手覆上腰间的手，手指顺势插入指缝，偏偏头蹭了蹭脸旁软软的发丝，“她怕你是勾引我呢。”

李赫宰把人转过来，面对面搂着他，“女巫和吸血鬼好像有很深的积怨，具体原因我们也不清楚。这次拜托她，希澈哥也费了一番周折。”

 

逆着光也掩不住东海眼中晶亮的光芒。他含着笑，往前凑了凑，“希澈哥最心疼我了。”

李赫宰也跟着往前，微眯着眼蹭了蹭东海的鼻尖，声音低沉地说：“所以呢？我有在勾引你吗？”

东海被他蹭得痒，忍不住往后缩了缩笑起来：“是啊，你就是勾引我了。”

“像这样？”李赫宰说着曲起腿，由下往上吻住东海。

 

东海被李赫宰的强势逼得后退了几步，李赫宰随着他向前，丝毫不与他分开。

随着李赫宰站直身体，东海不得不微仰起头承受汹涌而至的亲吻。

 

冰凉柔软的薄唇含住另两片略厚的嘴唇，包裹着反复吸吮。灵巧的舌尖顶入口中，一下一下舔舐闭合的牙齿。在牙齿露出缝隙的瞬间强势侵入，勾住那条温暖的小舌开始一次缠绵悱恻的交流。

 

直至两人都有些喘，才恋恋不舍的分开。最后退出时李赫宰还留恋地轻轻含咬了一下东海的下唇。

两人抵着额头，李赫宰压着嗓子，嘴唇轻启，勾出一个充满磁性的音色：“准备好了么？”

 

东海没有回答，只是覆身过去，引他坠入又一个意乱情迷的吻。


End file.
